ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Changeability of Strange Dream: Story
Return to Changeability of Strange Dream ---- Story :月の兎、月面探査車 :――夢か現か、吉夢か、それとも悪夢なのか。 :A moon rabbit and a lunar exploration vehicle― :Is it an illusion, reality, a good dream or a bad dream? ;1.童祭　～ Innocent Treasures - Kid's Festival ~ Innocent Treasures :: ::Being awaken, with a memory of morning mist in an illusionary world. ::Reality, on a vanishing cloud. ::Daydream, a history of an ancient mystic world. ::Daylight, into a vanishing town. (Dawn is about to come. Dawn is about to come in an illusionary morning mist. I had a good time with the kids in an illusionary world. All of the kids looked really happy and smiled.) :: ::Is it an illusion, or a castle in the air? ::Till daybreak, my heart is in another world. (...I cannot remember the last time I saw kids with this a big of a smile. Mysterious songs that I've never listened to; Mysterious dances that I've never seen. Maybe a festival is being held today. Someday, I want to live in such a country where I can see the kids smile.) :: ::Being awaken, with a memory of an illusionary scarlet mansion in its strange color. ::Reality, on a cold-hearted stone. ::Daydream, a fairy tale of an ancient beautiful capital. ::Daylight, into a filthy town. ;2.華胥の夢 - Dream of Arcadia (Paradisaical Daydream) :"...And you know, I had a dream like this yesterday." :"...You're gonna tell me about your dream again?" :"I called you so as to tell about the dream I had." :My name is Maribel Han. I belong to a club about occult powers in this deserted town. :Unlike other clubs, ours doesn't do the proper acts as a necromancer. :They call us unusual... I belong to the "club", though the number of members is only us two. :"Hey, the story of someone else's dream is nothing but annoyance." :It doesn't matter to me at all. :By the way, I have a great power. It's because our clan has had a kind of inspiration since ancient times... :I have the ability to see every boundary all over the world, in other words, a border. :Our true scheme is to seek for the gaps of the boundaries and to dive into another world. It's what they :call "Spiriting Away", isn't it? :...Of course, it's forbidden. :Even so, recently I've had dreams of every kind of the world... :"May I ask you a favor? Please listen to my dreams and give me some advices, or I'll be confused which is the real me." ;3.上海紅茶館 ～ Chinese Tea - Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea :Inside the deep forest was a scarlet mansion. :Around the mansion, there was a deep green forest and a white-glowing lake... :What fascinating scenery... :In spite of the color of deep scarlet, it looks so natural. :This bold color looks somewhat childish but... I love it. :How about dropping in? :Isn't it impolite to visit all of a sudden? :What's wrong with you? Why are you a coward in your dreams? :...Oh? A maid came out. :I'll tell her that... :I want to greet the owner of such a wonderful mansion. ;4.ヴォヤージュ1969 - Voyage 1969 (1969, from Cape Canaveral) :All I could see was the same scenery everywhere I went. :The sun has already set, and I could hardly see the ground... :I didn't know that the dark bamboo forest made me easily miss the path. :Sometimes I heard a strange crying. Were they beasts, or... :What should I do? I didn't know. :Am I to wander in the bamboo forest and starve to death? :Or get eaten by some youkai? I've got plenty of things that I haven't done yet. :I wandered about without any purpose. :I thought I could eat some bamboo shoots, so I didn't consider it seriously. :...Even so, I was in my dream. :But, I realized at that time. I have no idea how natural bamboo shoots are. :I've only seen its composition. All I know about the bamboo shoot is its taste... :I looked up at the sky with no hope. :There were a lot of glowing stars. :I envied your eyes for the first time. :Perhaps you could find where you were, and couldn't miss the path. :That was the time, when I heard a terrifying laughter just behind me! ;5.科学世紀の少年少女 - Boys and Girls of Science Era (21st Century Boy and Girl) :"Here are some cookies I got at a scarlet mansion, and natural bamboo shoots in a bamboo forest." :"Eh? You're talking about your dreams, aren't you, Mary?" :The girl is Renko Usami, who is listening to the story the dream I had. :She's another member of our club, whose members are only us two. :She's so active that she proposes most of what we do. :According to Renko, she can tell where she is and when it is by looking up the sky. How scary... :And, Renko calls me Mary. It's too hard for people in this country to pronounce my name. :I'm afraid she's already forgotten my real name... :"It's about my dream. I've said it many times." :"...In spite of it being the story of your dream, why do you have the stuff you got in your dreams?" :"That's why I want your advice." :I'm not certain which is a reality or a dream. :Dreams usually end when I'm chased by some youkai. :If you say it's a bad dream, maybe it's right... :Even so, I somehow got the things in my dreams. :I'm afraid I'm talking now in my dream... :"I'll tell you, Mary. It's not already been any bamboo shoots. They've grown too much and become too stiff, so you can't eat them." :Though, if I could change a bad dream to a good dream, it would be nicer than the reality... :"Natural bamboo shoots hide below the earth and save themselves when they're tasty." ;6.永夜の報い　～ Imperishable Night - Retribution for the Eternal Night ~ Imperishable Night :I ran for dear life, even in a dream. :I cannot explain it clearly, but the laughter that I heard obviously sounded like something that wasn't human. :I trusted my instincts saying "Run for it!" :Though, the bamboo forest sloped a little, which made me lose my sense of balance. :I suppose I ran straight, but I cannot say whether it was true. :I ran for a long distance, but all I could see was the scene I've seen before. :Does this forest lead eternally? Or am I running in the same place? :...That doesn't matter to me at all. :I think Renko's idea is out-of-date -- "When you think objectively, there is an obvious truth." :The truth exists only in subjectivity. :If you can only see the scene that you've seen before... Here's the place. :That's why I'm running for my life. :You know, dream cannot be the antonym of reality. :Recently, it's been considered as the synonym. :Even if you're in your dream, you must run for dear life from the mysterious being. :That's the truth. :Anyway, my major is relativity psychology. :Yours is ultra-general physics, Renko? How does your study of string advance? ;7.夜が降りてくる ～ Evening Star - Night Falls ~ Evening Star :How mysterious... :Old-fashioned people, including you, make a difference between dream and reality. :But people in extreme old days didn't do that, I heard. :And these days, dream and reality are different, but the same. :They're both the world of dreams and the world of reality, both myself in a dream and myself in reality. :I'm not sure which one is true; a butterfly in the night or human being in the daytime... :Considering the sense in these days, they're both true. :I ran for a long distance, but I don't feel any fatigue. :It's because I moved as if I flew over the sky? Did I become a butterfly? :But, the darkness of the night finally came to an end... :...I stopped running. :I found a scarlet light in the bamboo forest over there. :It glowed abominably and was beyond the reality. :Saying slowly to you... :It was similar to the flame reaction of rubidium, I guess. :I couldn't recognize it as just a glowing bamboo forest. :I glimpsed the glowing place, keeping a watch for my back. ;8.人形裁判　～ 人の形弄びし少女 - Doll Judgment ~ A Girl Who Plays with Human Shapes (Doll Master) :I can't believe the scene I saw just now! :Nowadays, you can watch the extinct wild dogs and kappas through 3DCG... :Even so, I've never seen such a big creature in front of me. :It was bigger than wild dogs; a mouse-like black being, whose eyes were red. :...No, was it a rabbit? Its eyes were red. :Still, It had a strange shape. :I mean... on its face were two eyes, like yours. :Humans are mostly like this. :The size of its face was same as that of human. :Or rather, was it a human's face? Yes, it was. It was a human's face, I believe. :Do you know some big mouses that have a human's face? :...At that time, the big mouse raised a horrible voice. :It was this big mouse that chased me. :Though, it no longer stared at me; but at the scarlet light. :The truth was... it wasn't the big mouse's eyes that lit scarlet all around. :I couldn't believe that the horrible big mouse was afraid of the scarlet light. :I turned my face on the light... ;9.夢と現の境界 - Border between Dream and Reality (Wake Up Mysterious Girl) :"And, this is the scrap of paper I found after the big mouse and the girl left." :"Hey, are you really talking about your dream?" :I never thought that the true figure that the mouse was facing was a girl. :The girl was had a red gleam. You'll wonder why I can say so. It's simple; The girl glowed herself. :No, it's not the right expression. Saying "She shot fire from her body" may be better. :The deep scarlet flame spread diagonally, like a bird spreading its wing... :It was much abominable than the big mouse with human's face. :The mouse was terrified and ran away just seeing the girl raise her hands. :"Don't you get it yet? Dream and reality are the same thing. I've told you hundreds of times. To me, it's the dream I'm talking to you now..." :"Calm down, Mary. I'll listen to the world of your dream. After all, what's the girl? What happened to the girl?" :"I don't know. After that, the big mouse ran away... and so did the girl. I hid for a long time not to be found by them. Why did I still hide even she sent the mouse away for me? It's because..." :I gazed at the girl's eyes, which were in scarlet gleam like the mouse... :"...You cannot call it human." ;10.幻想機械　～ Phantom Factory - Phantasm Machine ~ Phantom Factory :After all, Mary just talked about the world of dream and went home satisfactorily. :I considered what she said while I looked at a few stuff Mary gave me. :Mary said that dream and reality are the same thing, but it can't be. :Even if that's what the recent theory of relativity psychology proves, it only applies in mentality. :If some objects in a dream show up, we'll be confused. It's against the law of conservation of mass. :Besides, how's the entropy? :It's obvious that Mary went to the inside of the boundary unconsciously, and she thinks she's in a dream. :Now, she may be very close to the inside of the boundary. :It's because Mary changed the ability of seeing the boundary to that of manipulate it? No, it's impossible. :Uh, it's the proper club activity, isn't it? :If I ignore the situation, she must be eaten by youkai in a dream or be spirited away. :Her mentality is wandering about everywhere. :She would be trapped in another world if she didn't think she's in a dream. :She would recognize this world as a dream. :She's in danger, though she herself doesn't notice the danger. :: :::I can help her in two ways: :: :::First, throw the stuff away and make her recognize she's in a dream or an illusion. :::By doing this, she wouldn't wander into the world of dream again. Dream and reality are different. :: :::And another way is... :: :::Waking her up from her dream by making her strongly recognize :::she's not in the world of dream, but actually exists in another world. :::Still... she wouldn't come back to this world again. :: :::Which is better for you, Mary? :::Which is better for me, Renko? :::...There's no need to explain. ;11.幽玄の槭樹　～ Eternal Dream - Mystic Maple ~ Eternal Dream :"Ha, you call me and always be late, Renko." :"Mary, I'm just 3 minutes and 15 seconds late. Never mind." :"What's 'Never mind'? Anyway, what's your business today?" :"Needless to say. Club activities. They're all members here." :"Only us two... Gosh, did you find an entrance-like place again?" :: :::The answer is only one. :::The world of dream Mary said. :::It has beautiful nature and tiny mystery. :: :::Deserted shrine in a deep mountain. :::Kids who have a great time. :::Deep forest, and a lake shining white. :::Scarlet mansion, and tea break under the sunshine through trees. :::Huge bamboo forest that makes you miss your path, and natural bamboo shoots. :::Lunatic full moon. :::Creature that has human's face but not be human. :::And, an abominable phoenix... :::...I can't stand you enjoying them alone! :"Of course, I can find an entrance to another world. Look, I have plenty of clues." :"Clues... these are the stuff I got in my world of dream, Renko." :"You know, we go to look for your world of dream. By the way, why don't the kids in this country look like having fun? You know why, Mary?" :"?" :"They learned to think that dream and reality are the same thing, because of the scholars with such a thought, just like you. :They incorporated the dream into one of the physiological phenomenon as the virtual image the brain makes. :Reliable objectivity and ultimate truth are outside subjectivity. :You say subjectivity is the truth? It contradicts. The theory is wrong. :Evidently, you think it a dream without recognizing the subjectivity. :Dream and reality are different, so you can make an effort to change dream to reality. :That's why kids are able to smile. :Let's wake up! There's the changeability of strange dream. Change the world of dream to that of reality!" Afterwords :I guess it's "nice to meet you". I'm ZUN. :I perform at a band, whose member are shrine masters only. :Of course, it's not true. I secretly work in Hakurei Shrine as a shrine master. :This time, I decided to release this CD suddenly. Eh? Is this my third work? :This CD makes you feel disgusting. Now, cross your finger and shout, "Gross out!" :Listen to me, please. As usual, I chose various music I composed before. :Though, most of the tracks are basically made for shooter, which are so hard you'll feel fatigue. :All tracks are not recommended to listen one by one... Please don't listen. :That's why I gave them another story (meaning); Game play has its own story. Balance is everything. :The first track "Kid's Festival" was my own theme in stepping into a stage for talking. :I've composed plenty of theme songs for each character, but it's too embarrassed to act while my own theme is playing. :To tell the truth, this track has a lyric. Ah, a comment for the track is a lyric. :Does a trip between dream and reality have any truth? :And, I'm so concerned about the destiny of "Sealing Club"... :Remember, Mary and Renko featured in the text bands the mysterious "Sealing Club", and do many occult activities. :Details are still in a mystery, but considering their talks, will the progress in science prevent from eating natural bamboo shoots? :What a pity. :Even so, you may be able to eat a miso soup of crested ibis... Through composition. :I'm thrilled to imagine the future full of dreams! :It's too dangerous to have fun outside; You must imagine an Internet user's feelings in your home (Even if you're adult, it's difficult to do). :There are no adults teaching morality, so when you scold children once in a while, they will extremely get mad. :Cyberspace at the present time may be too strict for children to enable them to have a proper social life. :Still, even in this country whose children gets more and more poorer, you'll happen to see the children smile all over the cities... Through composition. :Team Shanghai Alice: ZUN (Bamboo shoot lover) ---- *Return to Changeability of Strange Dream Category:Official CDs Category:Official Literature